Dragon Hunters
by MurtaghForever
Summary: An exiting story of love, loss, choise, and friendship. Flow Hanna on her qest to save the dragons, and watch her be knocked down for being the first female dragon rider. Ride Annarayan feel her smooth white scales. Enjoy. NOT FINISHED.


Dragon Hunters

Dragon Hunters

Natalie Webb

12/18/06

Chapter One,

Eggs

Once upon a time there was a girl named Hanna, now Hanna is a very interesting girl of seventeen. She loves all animals under the sun. Now let's start Hanna's story, shall we? One day Hanna was weeding the garden when all the men in the village came back from the dragon hunt. Let's pause for a minute, a dragon hunt is not what it sounds like; it is when all the men go into the forest and try to catch a dragon. Then they drug it so it won't kick up a fuss, then they bring it back to the village. Well this time they caught a big red female dragon. They bred her and let her lay eggs then let her go. Now only the men get an egg. Now let's get back to the story. At first glance Hanna knew that she liked this dragon a lot. Well soon enough her mother called for her to come in and help cook dinner.

"Hanna! Come help me cook dinner, the men just got back! We are making a feast for them."

So of course she went in and helped her mother. The feast was grand! Whole pigs roasted over the hot coals, warm pies, whole onions roasted just like the pigs, with the pig drippings in the gravy. Yum!!! All he men were talking so much that you could not here your self think! The feast lasted for hours. After the fest Hanna helped her mother clean up the mess.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Isn't that new dragon beautiful?"

"Yes she is."

"Whose trap was it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do mother."

"Sinnedle's."

"What! Mother Sinnedle doesn't deserve a dog much less a dragon! He won't feed her or water her! She will die!"

"I can't do any thing about it."

And that was the end of it. When she finished helping her mother she went to bed. But Hanna could not go to sleep, she kept thinking about the beautiful dragon and how she would suffer. Finley she could not stand it any more.

"Tomorrow night I will sneak down to Sinnedles and feed her."

And that's what she did. The next day after her chores were done, she went down to Sinnedles land under the cover of darkness. When she got there she saw the dragon in a big cage designed for dragons. When Hanna saw her, her heart skipped a beat.

"She's even more beautiful than I remembered!"

Hanna had brought a sack of meat and a bucket of water. When she came close to the dragon she started the growl.

"Easy girl. I just want to help."

And that's what she did she gave the food and water to the dragon. When she was finished she thought,

"I can't call you dragon all the time, what should I call you…….Fire

Flame? No. Comet? No. I've got it! Annarya, that's the name of a vary brave dragon. So what do you think Annarya?"

Annarya licked Hanna on the arm.

"So I guess you like it! Good."

After the first meeting they became vary good friends. After some months Annarya had her eggs.

"Annarya you had your eggs! I'm so happy for you!!"

And then to Hanna's complete surprise, Annarya pushed an egg toward her.

"Annarya I can't take one of your eggs!"

But Annarya just nudged the egg toward her.

"Are you sure?

"_Yes."_

"What! How can you speak in side my head?! And how can I speak to you in my head?"

"_When a human shows great kindness to one of our kin we become linked, but I can not be fully linked to you, because I did not hatch for you, but when this little darling hatches for you, you will be linked to him or her. And for you second question all you have to do is think what you want to say."_

"_I'll try."_

"_You did it!"_

"_Aye, I guess I did!"_

"_But what's the difference between you and me, or me and my baby dragon?"_

"_He or she will be able to feel your emotions and you his or hers."_

"_Thank you for this gift!"_

"_You're very welcome!"_

Chapter two

Annaryan

The next day Hanna was getting some sugar in town for her mother when suddenly Sinnedle burst in.

"My dragon laid eggs last night, but she only had two!"

"She must be hiding the rest. I'll make her give them to me!"

"I need a fire poker!"

"Of course," said the shop owner.

Hanna was vary worried.

"I must run home pack my things and run away with Annarya!"

So Hanna ran as fast as she could back to her house. And when she got there she dropped off the sugar, and ran to her room.

"Ok I need all my money, my dagger, and my mat woven from beaver hair, and Cadman my horse."

So she got her stuff and ran for Sinnedle's place.

When she finely got there she saw Annarya lying down in her cage.

"_Annarya! Annarya!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Sinnedle's on his way! We must leave right now!"_

"_Can you get me out?!"_

"_Yes, I can."_

"_Thanks."_

And after many grunts, Hanna finely got the cage opened. And then Annarya took of with a flurry of wind. And Hanna jumped onto Cadman and rode into the cover of dankness. When Annarya landed they were in a dark part of the forest.

"_Annarya, where are we?"_

"_We are in a very dangerous part of the forest. So stay close to me." _

"_Don't have to worry about that."_

"_Smell all those wonderful smells? They're pine cones, pine needles, and the little brook down by the big oak tree……..ahhhh…...what wonderful smells."_

"_Yes it is very enchanting………..ahhhhhhhhhh…………..I'm very drowsy….."_

"_Do not fall asleep or you may never wake up again."_

"_Ahhh…..I'll do my best………Ahhhhh…..maybe if I …….dunked my head in the…. icy water that will ….wake me up……ahhhhhhh……..we should hurry."_

"_Yes that's a good idea!" _

"_I can't …ride… Cadman……..ahhhh……can you… help me?"_

"_Yes I will carry you."_

"_Just….let…me….tie…Cadman….up……..ahhhh."_

"_Hurry!"_

When they finely got there, Hanna was almost asleep. But when she dunked her head in the icy water, she was wide awake and energetic.

"_Wow that worked really well!"_

"_Yes it did."_

"_So why don't you get sleepy?"_

"_I did at first but my mother took me to this little stream, and I've been fine ever since."_

"_So that won't happen to me ever again?"_

"_I can't say for shore but no I don't think so."_

"_When will Annaryan hatch?"_

"_Who is Annaryan?"_

"_My egg."_

"_How do you know it's a girl?"_

"_I don't really know…..I can just feel it."_

"_Then you already have started to bond with her."_

"_So it will be a girl?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But when will she hatch?"_

"_Any day now."_

"_I can't wait for her to hatch."_

"_Do you know what color she'll be?" _

"_Well I'm red and her father's green, I have no idea."_

"_Oh."_

After their dart for freedom, they wandered around and Hanna gathered herbs to cook a rabbit she had caught. When Hanna got sleepy, Annarya took her to her cave.

"_Hanna?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I know I'm being silly but I can't just let that horrid man barter away my eggs!"_

"_What do you want to do about it?"_

"_I want to go back to your town and take my eggs back."_

"_When do we go?"_

"_Tomorrow." _

And then Hanna heard something moving by Cadman.

"_There's something by Cadman."_

When Hanna got closer she realized it was the egg! The egg was hatching!

"_What is it?!"_

"_My egg! She's hatching!"_

And so, oh so slowly out came Annaryan.

"_She's so beautiful, but she's not red."_

"_What color is she?"_

"_She's white."_

"_Just white?"_

"_No she's a silvery white, she's a clear white, she's a beautiful white."_

"_Can I see her?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_She's Amazing."_

Annaryan nudged Hanna and made a peeping noise.

"Peep, peep, peep."

"_Wow, I can't believe she's mine."_

"_She's not yours, you're her's."_

"Ha ha ha!"

After a few minutes Annarya said,

"_Touch her." _

"_But I'm so unworthy. How can touch a thing so beautiful."_

"_I know how you feel…..that's what I felt like with my partner."_

"_You had a partner to?"_

"_Yes, his name was Barmone, Barmone Wittinless."_

"_He died. I miss him much."_

"_Wittinless did you say?!"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_His son lives in Ketleing! My family goes to Ketleing on Christmas! His son's name is Barmone. He is very kind."_

"_I would very much like to see him."_

"_Maybe when we take your eggs back we can ask him if he wants to join us!"_

After Annarya had thought on it she said,

"_Why would he join us?"_

"_Lately he has been being blackmailed."_

"_By whom?"_

"_No one knows, all we know is that he is very powerful."_

"_Then let us be gone! But first touch her."_

"_As you wish."_

The second Hanna touched Annaryan a blinding light came from the spot where Hanna had touched Annaryan. At first Hanna had to close her eyes, but then the most amazing thing happened. The light did not bother her anymore, and she felt happy and sad, and strong and weak; she felt good and bad, but over all it was a wonderful sensation. After all the excitement Annaryan was very sleepy, and after a few minutes she finely had her first sleep under the stars.

When Annaryan fell asleep, the stars seemed to sing a wonderful beautiful song in joy of this new creation.

Chapter Three

The Rescue

The next day the company of three woke up.

"_Annarya, did that really happen?"_

"_Yes it did."_

"_Where's Annaryan?!"_

And with a chuckle Annarya said,

"_You lost her already?"_

"_Ok, where is she."_

"_Look down by your feet!"_

In the middle of the night, Annaryan had curled up at Hanna's feet!

After breakfast they talked about rescuing the eggs.

"_We need the element of surprise. So can you carry me to the town, drop me of at Sinnedle's, land, and you can distract the men?"_

"_Let's do it."_

When they were ready Hanna suddenly thought of a big problem,

"_What about Annaryan?"_

"_Tell her to stay in the cave."_

"_Ok."_

"_Annaryan, stay in the cave, ok?"_

"_Kokdovfivieboif."_

"_Good."_

Then they left. When they got to the town Annarya dropped of Hanna, and went off to do her part. Hanna went strait to the nursery were dragon eggs are kept. And there they were under the name "Sinnedle". Hanna grabbed them and said to Annarya,

"_I got them! Come back!"_

"_Ok."_

When Annarya was in sight Hanna saw twenty men with pitchforks running after her, and a huge gash in her left wing.

"_Annarya! Are you ok?!"_

"_Do I look ok?!"_

"_Ok no time to chitchat!"_

"_Quick on my back."_

When Hanna got onto Annarya's back, a large farmer she recognized as Gottle the blacksmith threw a steal pitchfork at Annarya, and it hit her in the soft under belly. When it hit Annarya, she let out a roar loud enough to wake the dead! All the men stopped to cover their ears that gave time to Hanna and Annarya to get away.

Annarya had a hard time getting back to the cave. When they finely got there Annarya was bleeding freely.

"_Stop the pain, stop the pain, stop the pain!"_

Annarya was in so mush pain her mind was impossible to get into!

"Annarya! Annarya! Don't worry you'll be better soon……I hope."

After Hanna had settled down, she ran into the forest to find a plant that would sooth the pain. Not long after Hanna had left Annarya, she started to hear things, scary things, unfriendly things. Then Hanna found some athas--the plant she was looking for.

"Yes! Got it."

But when Hanna turned around, she saw a huge huge wolf. It was the size of a cow!

But just when it was going to jump on her, Annaryan jumped out of no where and started clawing the beast. When the beast realized what it was, it turned tailed and ran!

And then the little dragon walked over to Hanna and licked her smack on the face.

"_Thank you so much Annaryan!"_

"_Yauusxgxgdez."_

Even though Hanna could not understand Annaryan, she felt love, and concern flow from Annaryan.

"_Now we must run back and give this to Annarya! _

When Hanna and Annaryan got back Annarya was calmer.

"_Eat this Annarya, it will help the pain."_

"_Thank you so much."_

"_Thank Annaryan."_

"_Why?"_

"_She saved me. I went into the forest to get some athas, and a huge wolf jumped in front of me! And then Annaryan jumped out from behind a bush and started to claw the beast!" _

"_Well Annaryan you have proven your self in battle, well done!"_

"_Peep, peep, peep!"_

"_Now that you're better, we must go get Barnone."_

"_Yes, but first you must spend more time with Annaryan."_

"_While Barmone is suffering, they say that he better do what they asked or they will come and take him to there torture chambers!"_

"_Then let's bring him here."_

"_I'll go get him, but can you take me to the edge of the forest?"_

"_I need rest, take Annaryan with you."_

"_Ok, come on Annaryan."_

After five whole hours it started to get dark. Hanna was very sleepy.

"_Annaryan I have to stop."_

Annaryan did not complain.

"_I'll catch us something to eat. Annaryan? Annaryan?! Where are you?!_

And then Annaryan came out of the forest holding three rabbits; she looked so proud!

"_Don't do that!"_

Hanna said it so fiercely Annaryan looked like she could cry.

"_Oh, Annaryan, I'm sorry, what wonderful rabbits."_

Annaryan still looked sad.

"_Come here."_

Hanna said it so calmly and beautifully, Annaryan cold not help herself and went to Hanna. When Annaryan got to her, Hanna hugged her very tightly, and sang.

Hanna was amazed; she never could sing, but now it was beautiful.

"_Wow, it's wonderful."_

Being bonded to Annaryan had made things change. Hanna's hair color changed from a dull brown to a silvery yellow, Hanna seamed to change very fast, like one day Hanna dropped her water bottle, and then caught it very fast without spilling one drop! The next day Hanna and Annaryan had a good trip, Hanna had started to teach Annaryan to speak, she was a fast learner. To Hanna and Annaryan the trip was very short. When Hanna and Annaryan got into the city Hanna said,

"Annaryan, you stay in this alleyway, ok?"

"Ok."

Hanna walked up to Barnones front door and gave a strong swift nock on the beautifully carved door, there were dragons on it. Hanna greatly admired it. Just then Barnone answered the door, he was very handsome, he looked about 19, maybe 20,

He had curly brown hair and big wonderful blue eyes, at first his eyes were sad and gloomy, but when he saw Hanna his eyes it up.

"Hanna! Please come in!"

"Thank you Barnone. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes of course."

"Well I have a dragon."

"How? Did you steal it?!"

"No! No of course not."

"Then how did you get it?"

"It was given to me."

"By whom?"  
"By a dragon."

"Well I'll be, now who ever heard of that!"

"Can I bring her in?"

"Yes go get her, and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Just go out the back door, the front door is watched."

"Ok."

Hanna went out the back door and tried to find the alleyway she had left Annaryan in, but then Hanna spotted an alleyway and went down into it. But Hanna didn't find Annaryan she found beggars, she stared at the beggars, she saw there hungry eyes looking at her.

"_Annaryan?"_

"_Where are you Hanna?!"_

Annaryan asked worriedly.

"_I think I'm in a beggar's alleyway."_

"_I'm coming to get you Hanna!"_

"_NO! They can't see you! Meet me in the town square."_

"_Yes Hanna."_

Hanna started to walk down the alleyway toward the road. But then Hanna stopped dead in her tracks, because right in front of her sat three little children huddled together to keep from freezing to death. The oldest was a girl about eight, then a boy about five, then the last, a little boy no older than three.

"What are your names? My name is Hanna."

"I'm Elise and this is, Ethan, he's five, and this is Isaac, he's two."

"Where are your mother and father?"

"Both died of black death some years ago."

Hanna gave a shudder, the Black Death killed quickly yet painfully, it had come though this way about two years ago killing thousands.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning miss."

"You poor child! You must come with me, I know someone who would love you!"

"Would you take us to them?!"

"Yes of course, just follow me!"

"Yes miss!"

Hanna led the three children through the city, and finely they reached Miss. Carols house. Hanna knocked on the door, when suddenly a jolly old face poked out the door.

"Yes? Oh Hanna its you. How are you? And what are you doing with these children?"

"I'm very well and I found these children to keep you company. Well I have to go."

"Oh you can't stay longer?"

"No, sorry but I can't."

"Good bye then dear Hanna, oh and take this."

Carol slipped a beautifully carved mahogany box, about the size of a dogs paw into her had.

"I will guard it with my life, what is it worth."

"Oh my dear your life might not seam like much right now but you will make something amazing out of it."

"Well good by dear Carol, take good care of these children."

After Hanna reached the town square she ran with Annaryan towards Barnone's house making shore that no one was fallowing them, and telling Annaryan all that had happened. When they finely got back through the back door of Barnone's house Barnone said,

"Hanna? Is that you?"  
"Yes! It's us."

"_But Hanna I thought that no one could see me."_

"_Don't worry Barnone is trustworthy."_

"_If you say so."_

Hanna and Annaryan walked into the dining room, when Barnone saw Annaryan he stood speechless staring at her.

"She's like glass, what's her name?"

"_Tell him Annaryan."_

"_Ok."_

"_My name is Annaryan."_

Barnone was dumbfounded yet again.

"How did you do that?"

"_All you have to do is think what you want to say. Try it."_

"Ok but just for you."

"_Hi Annaryan, Hanna. Did I do it right?"_

"_Yes you did, well done!"_

"_Thanks Annaryan. Now let's eat!"_

After dinner Hanna asked is there was some place no one would over hear them. Barnone said,

"Yes in the seller."

Barnone led Hanna and Annaryan to the seller.

"Here we are! Now what did you want to tell me?"

"The dragon that gave my Annaryan had two other eggs as well, and she would like to give you one. And if you would like to join us."

"Yes I would love to come with you. When do we leave? And when do I get an egg?"

"We should leave tomorrow when the town is busy, and Annaryan will have to fly around your head and act like you're her partner and you'll get your egg in the forest."

"Sounds good, we should get ready."

"Yes but first can you tell me what this is?"

Hanna took out the little box that Carol had given her. Barnone opened the box and stared at the blinding white stone in open mouth wonder.

"This is a sarcole stone, very rare, they can play a memory that you or someone you trusts has seen. All you have to do to see the memory is tighten your grip on the stone. Try it."

Hanna took the stone and did what Barnone said, and then just as if she was there, Hanna saw a ship, it was an evil looking ship, with black sails and a horrible stench. And then Hanna saw a man, a greasy looking man that had tattoos all over his body, he looked like he could tare apart the dragons he was leading with his bare hands. The dragons were in horrible condition and after the live dragons came the dead ones. It was a horrible sight, and then the women standing next to her turned toward Hanna and said,

"This is still happening………stop it, for us, for them, for me. Stop it Hanna, stop it. Annaryan will help you on your journey."

And suddenly Hanna saw that the woman was an elf.

Chapter Four

Treeya

The next day Hanna woke up and realized that she had slept in late.

"Oh no! We have to go right now!"

Hanna jumped out of the bed, woke Annaryan, and ran down the hall towards Barnone's room.

"Barnone! Barnone wake up!"

"What is it Hanna?!"

Barnone asked in an annoyed voice.

"We have to leave, I slept late!"

"Ok, let me pack."

Barnone wasted no time, he packed a jacket, a knife, and a cloak. When Barnone got to the door he asked,

"Hanna do you have a pair of leather boots? For you will need them on this journey."

"No I don't, I don't have a cloak ether."

"Then I will get you some."

Barnone raced up the stairs into an upper room, and came down panting. He handed Hanna a beautiful sky blue cloak, it had silver embroidery all over the it, a pair of sturdy leather boots, and a beautiful soled silver tear drop shaped necklace.

"Here put on the cloak, it can change color and texture to look like other things, and a pair of light women's traveling boots very nice, and this is not for you but for Annaryan, put it around her neck and it will strengthen her and protect her from arrows and light weapons. Now let's leave!"

"All right then, let's go."

Hanna, Barnone, and Annaryan went to down to the stables to get Cole Black, Barnones horse, and Cadman Hanna's horse. When they were all tacked up, Barnone led the way with Annaryan flying around his head, and Hanna following the pair of them. The plan worked perfectly, no one asked any questions. It took five hours to get back to the forest, and then Annaryan took the lead. When they got to Annarya's cave, the whole party was famished. So Annaryan went to catch a deer, for now Annaryan was bigger than a horse! Well Annaryan caught a deer and Hanna cooked it. After they ate Annarya come back to the cave, the huge gash she had only three days ago was now no more than a small white line on her wing.

"_When did you get back Hanna?"_

"_Just now."_

"_Did all go well? Oh this must be Barnone."_

"_Yes this is Barnone, Barnone this is Annarya."_

"_Hello Annarya."_

"_Well, Hello. When did you learn?"_

"_Whale we traveled. Hanna taught me."_

"_Nicely done Hanna."_

"_Thanks, how do you feel?"_

"_Good as new! Barnone?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you want your egg now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Come closer then."  
_Barnone slowly stepped closer to Annarya. When Barnone was just a foot away from Annarya, Annarya turned around picked something up and turned back to face Barnone. In her claw Annarya had an egg, it was beautiful, it was the same as Annaryan's egg but a different color. It had bronze swirls on a cream color. Just like Annaryan's, but Annaryan's egg had moon color swirls in the creamy egg. Barnone took the egg from Annarya's claw and the second the egg touched Barnone's skin, it started to hatch.

"_That was fast."  
"Yes, I had to tell them not to hatch yet."_

"_You can talk to them even when they are still in the egg?!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can I try?"_

"_Yes but let's check out Barnone's hatchling first."_

"_Ok."_

Barnone had sat down from the shock. He was in a trance, just staring at the little dragon in amazement, the dragon was Bronze.

"_Annarya, has a bronze dragon ever been born?"  
"No."_

Said Annarya, she seemed to be stunned.

"What are you going to name him Barnone?"

"It's a she."

"Sorry. What are you going to name her?"

Barnone didn't hesitate for a second.

"Treeya."

"Why Treeya?"

"It just fits her. I can't believe she's mine."

And then Hanna said with a chuckle,

"She's not yours, you're hers!"

Hanna and Annarya giggled, but Barnone didn't get it. When Barnone had gotten over the shock he touched her right between the eyes. But instead of a white light a bronze light came from the spot where he had touched her, and then Treeya cuddled up to Barnone and slept a deep wonderful sleep, but the stars didn't sing the grass, and trees sang, whale Treeya had her first sleep cuddled in the grass under the trees.

Chapter Five

Tell Me

"_Hanna?"_

"_Yes Annarya."_

"_It's not Annarya silly."_

"_Annaryan?"_

"_No."_

"_I don't know I just woke up!"_

"_It's Treeya."_

"_Who taught you to talk?!"_

"_Annaryan she is very nice."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Yes she taught me last night."_

"_Oh here comes Barnone." _Said Hanna

Barnone walked up looking happier then ever.

"_Good morning Hanna! Good morning Treeya!" _ Said Barnone gleefully.

"_Good morning." _

"_Hanna I must ask, what did you see in the sarcole?"_

"_I saw a ship with black sails and a greasy man came off the ship, leading skinny, half starved dragons pulling dead ones. A woman next to me turned and said "This is still happening, Hanna stop it, stop it for them, stop it for us, stop it for me!" and just when the memory ended I saw that she was an elf."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes why?"_

"_Because it is impossible for anyone to know who will look into the sarcole."_

"_That's what she said! I'm sure."_

"_Can I look into the sarcole?"_

"_Yes you can. Here."_

Barnone took the sarcole from Hanna's hands, and tightened his grip on the white hot stone. But before Barnone was swept away into the stone, the stone turned a bronze color. And then Barnone had a peaceful look on his face as if he were dead. But Hanna knew that he had been taken into the stone. And was watching the image flash before his eyes. Then the memory must have ended because Barnone opened his eyes and said,

"_Yes I saw the elf, but she was not saying anything but a tear was running down her cheek. And her lips were moving as if she were saying something to herself. You must have been wrong."_

"_NO!!!!"_ Hanna said in fury. _No! I know what I saw! Let me look again!!"_

"_Here."_

Barnone handed Hanna the stone. And Hanna grabbed it in fury, and tightened her grip. And just like last time she saw the black ship but this time Hanna saw a crest on the sail. It was a blood red snake and a black crow with the snake in his beak and then there was the elf but this time she said something different. She said come here we will help you, and then she handed Hanna a peace of ripped, beaten up peace of paper no bigger than Hanna's hand. Hanna expected to feel mist as everything else felt like, but the paper felt smooth, and warm, under her fingers, very much real. On the peace of paper there were strange figures, Hanna had never seen before.

"What is this?"

"Come to this place and we will help you on your quest."

"But what do these marking mean? I can read English, but not this!"

"Calm your self, show Annarya."

Hanna was stunned. She, Hanna the wishful had conversed with an elf in a memory! Hanna was stunned even more when she herd what the elf had said,

"No need for alarm, come to us and all will be explained."

And then the memory ended.

"_Hanna?"_

Hanna was now in the present time and Barnone was talking to her.

"_Hanna?"_

"_Yes Barnone?"_

"_What did you see?"_

"_I saw all the things I did before, but I noticed a crest on the sail of the ship this time. I was a pitch black crow, with a blood red snake in its beak. And the elf talked to me and she could hear me reply!"_

Hanna looked down at her hands and saw the smooth peace of paper in her hand.

"_Impossible!"_

"_What's impossible?" _

"_In the memory the elf gave me a peace of paper……and here it is."_

Hanna handed the peace of paper to Barnone. Barnone looked at it, and looked at it, and looked at it. And finely said,

"_Well I don't know what to say. It's elfish and I can't read it. I may know a lot but that's one thing I can't do, read elfish."_

"_The elf said to give it to Annarya."_

"_Well give it to her then, I'll be talking to Treeya."_

"_Ok."_ Hanna said in a misty voice.

Barnone nodded and walked over to Treeya who was sitting in the shade of a large pine tree. Hanna called for Annarya, but she was to far away to hear Hanna's shouts. Hanna was tired so she went into the dark cool cave to take a nap and found that Annaryan was there.

"_Oh, I didn't see you. I jest came in here for a nap."_

"_Me to, come lay on my scales."_

So Hanna walked over to Annaryan and cuddled up next to her warm belly and fell asleep. A few minutes later Hanna woke up to the view of Annaryan leaving the cave, it made no difference to Hanna, she jest wanted to sleep. And she fell asleep almost as quickly as before.

"_Hanna!! Hanna!!!"_

Someone was calling her name but she was too tired to identify the voice.

"_What?" _ She mumbled.

"_A huge dragon is outside!"_

"_So what?!" _She snapped. And then she felt strong hands grip her shoulder's, she opened her eye's and saw the terrified face of Barnone.

"_Jest come!!!"_

Hanna saw the fear in those beautiful eyes and knew she had to go look. So she staggered up and jogged to the entrance of the cave. And then Hanna knew what had frightened Barnone so much. There ten feet away was a huge black dragon that stood twenty feet high!!! Treeya and Annaryan were looking terrified and were standing next to Hanna and Barnone. The dragon was a cast-off of a bigger group, you could tell because he was thin as a rake, but the thing that made him terrifying was that he was black, black as pitch. And then Hanna herd a horse voice inside her head.

"_Ahaaaa…..jest what I like, young meat so tender…and sweet………and so slow……..so easy to catch. But what's this? Humans? Oh yes you must be partners. Yes I had a partner once……he was cruel he beat me and branded me in till I ran away, but all the other dragons shunned me they wouldn't let me join their hunting parties……no they said….. "No you're to old, dragon". I was hungry but I was to slow to catch anything in this forest except young dragons." _

Hanna had no idea why this old dragon was telling them this. But all the same she was scared for her Annaryan Barnone and Treeya. But then the old dragon started to move toward Annaryan saying,

"_Mmmm…this one looks good…..white? Oh you must taste sweet like sugar."_

As soon as Hanna put together what the old dragon had said, she screamed at the old dragon,

NO!! Go away go eat some poor deer! Leave us alone!

"_Ahhhh….I feisty one…..not my favorite….to tough. But I'll get rid of you easily._

And with that the old dragon took a huge claw and swept it wards Hanna, but Hanna was to slow to dodge the raiser sharp claw. It collided with Hanna's body. It swept through Hanna's flesh like butter, and on Hanna's back there were three long slashes starting from one side of her back to the other, Hanna toppled ten feet away from where she had been hit, unconscious. Annaryan was in a fury.

"_You black heart! Fight me!"_

The old dragon laughed.

"_You think you'll be a fight? I'll sweep you away jest like that human!"_

The dragon was about to sweep Annaryan into his jaws when there just to the right of the black dragon, was a ghostly dragon with a rider on its noble back, the rider was waving her hand as if shooing away a fly. And then the dragon dissolved, and behind it there was a purple dragon with a young man on his back and they charged toward the hideous black dragon. When the old dragon turned to face this new foe his face froze is shock. The man called,

"Be gone! Leave these young dragons to live a long happy life! Leave here and never return! The old dragon said,

"_The Okai_?!"

"Yes! Now Leave!"

And after the man was done speaking the purple dragon let out a roar so loud that the trees shook. The black dragon ran though the trees yowling in till he was out of sight. As soon as the black dragon had disappeared the man leapt off of the purple dragon and ran towards Hanna, and the purple dragon walked over to the petrified Annaryan and Treeya. Barnone just stood looking at Hanna,

"_No this can't be happening."_

"_Yes it is happening, so go help that man with Hanna." _Treeya replied.

So at these orders Barnone walked over to the man that was working furiously over Hanna. The man snapped at Barnone when he walked up to him,

"Go over to Yesrti and in the saddle bags you'll fined bandages and a bottle of clear ointment, now go!"

Barnone ran over to the large dragon and asked,

"_My I look in the saddle bags?"_

"_Yes."_

Replied a clear voice.

After the dragon "Yes" Barnone rushed to the saddle bags and quickly found the bandages and the ointment and then rushed back to Hanna and the man.

"I've got it!"

"Good, now hand it here."

Barnone set the bottle and bandages into the man's out stretched hand. And knelt beside Hanna and the man, Barnone saw that Hanna's back was completely torn apart. The man was poring the ointment onto Hanna's bloody back, after a few seconds Hanna's skin mended but there were three evenly spaced scars's running from the left side of Hanna's back to the right side of Hanna's back. And then the man took the bandages and patched up the small cuts and scrapes. Barnone asked the man,

"What's your name?"

The man looked at him suspiciously.

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Well I would like to know the name of are rescuer."

The man reluctantly mumbled his name.

"Kaltin."

"Well thank you for rescuing us Kaltin."

"Shut-up!"

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Ok."

"Where can I lay her?"

"In the cave."

Kaltin stood up and picked Hanna up in his strong arm's and carried her into the dark cool cave.

Chapter Six

Want of information

After Kaltin laid Hanna in the cave, he walked back out side to talk to Yesrti,

"_Hello, Kaltin."_

"_Hello, Yesrti."_

"_How is the girl?"_

"_She took a nasty hit in the back, but I think she'll be ok."_

"_Good."_

Said Yesti.

"_How's the hatchling's?"_

"_After I calmed them down a bit they were fine, Annaryan is now in the cave with the girl."_

"_So when do we leave?"_

"_I don't plan on leaving for a while."_

"_We can't stay long."_

"_Yes I know."_

"_Then what do you plan on doing?'_

"_Well the hatchlings told me about some interesting stuff."_

"_Aren't you going to tell me?"_

"_No, it is none of are business so I told them to stop."_

"_Some times I think you're a little old lady telling everyone to mind their own business, but in reality you're a big male dragon."_

"_Well its not are _business_. If you what to know so much then go talk to that human over there."_

As Yesti said this he nodded toward Barnone.

"_I don't what to talk to him, to nosey."_

"_Well then I say wait for the girl to wake up."_

"_Ok I'll try that."_

"_And remember that, not all people are evil."_

"_After all I've bean though, yes all people are evil."_

Chapter Seven

What did I miss?

Annarya came back a few hours later, and after Yesti told her the story she was running around checking on Barnone, Hanna, Treeya, and Annaryan. And then went into the cave to lay with Hanna, along with Annaryan. After Talking with Treeya Barnone decided to go thank Kaltin for rescuing them.

"Kaleen?"

"It's Kaltin."

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to say thanks, and this might come in useful."

While Barnone said this he handed Kaltin a traveling cloak.

"Sorry I already have one."

Kaltin said as he walked away, Barnone followed him.

"No you don't under stand!"

"That's all that anybody says to me no you don't under stand! No you're too young to be doing something this dangerous!"

He mimicked, Barnone was drawn back by this sudden out burst. When Yesti heard what Kaltin had said he march over to him and scolded him.

"_You watch you're self! He was offering you a gift! Now does that seam so evil?"_

Kaltin glared at Yesti.

"_Don't bring out your anger on others."_

"_Fine."_

Kaltin said stiffly.

"So what's so different about this cloak?"

Kaltin asked as he waved his hand in the air.

"Well, it blends with your surroundings so you're almost invisible, but if you don't want to blend in don't button up the front."

"Thanks."

Said Kaltin as he took the cloak from Barnone, and he even managed a weak smile.

"This will be useful."

"Yes, I'm shore it will."

"I must ask why are you here in the middle of the tranqilsre forest? With two hatchlings?"

"Well it's a long story."

"Were not going any where."

"Well I don't know Hanna's part of the story, but I can tell you my half."

"Go ahead."

"Well one night Hanna came to me with a dragon, and at the time someone was black mailing me, so my life was miserable, but Hanna came along and asked me if I would go to the forest with her and get a dragon egg from Annarya, and of coarse I went with her. And we ended up here, and the most interesting part of this story is Hanna's friend gave her a sarcole, and each time Hanna see's the memory she see's a different part of it and the elf in the memory could respond to Hanna's comments and the elf also gave Hanna a peace of paper written in elfish, and after the memory was over Hanna still had the peace of paper."

"Sounds nice."

"No it was hard, all of it."

"Not nearly as hard as it could have bean."

"Why did that dragon call you the Oaki?"

"None of your business!!"

Kaltin suddenly burst out. Barnone was surprised and fell over a rock

"Ouch!"

Said Barnone as he got up and rubbed his bruised hip.

"Oh sorry."

Reapplied Kaltin.

"That's ok."

Just then Annarya, and Annaryan came out of the cave saying,

"_Barnone come quick! Hanna's woken up!"_

Barnone looked at Kaltin and nodded.

"Got that?"

Barnone asked.

"Yes, let's go."

After Kaltin replied, Barnone started running towards the cave with Kaltin, Annaryan, Treeya, Annarya, and Yesti at his heels.

Chapter Eight

Hanna's Awakening

Hanna opened her eyes and saw sharp stones hanging over her sore

Body, she tried to sit up but felt a line of fire and ice shoot across her back, she fell back onto her beaver hair mat sweating.

"_What's happened to me?"_

She thought.

"_All will be explained."_

Said a calm voice, Hanna recognized it as Annarya's soothing watery voice.

"_What's happened?"_

But then all the memory's flooded back into her mind, Hanna saw a memory from when she was a little girl and once she had broke a clay pot her mother had bean working on for hours. And then came the black dragon, Hanna sat bolt upright but she soon regretted it, thousands of razor sharp pins were piercing her skin and a bolt of red hot ice shoot though her back once again but this time she did not fall, firm hands gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her back onto the mat withering and crying.

"You must not move."

Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?"

Hanna said as she weakly closed her eyes.

"Names are of no importance right now."

Hanna opened her eyes after they stopped stinging, on her right was Annaryan, and Annarya, on her left was Treeya, and a very worried looking Barnone. But right in front of her there was two black blobs that she didn't know. But then her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw a young boy not much older than her, and his dragon, but the thing that surprised Hanna the most was that his dragon was purple!

"Your dragon is purple!"

The dragon glared at Hanna.

"_Yes thank you very much."_

Yesrti said in a sour voice.

"Oh sorry."

Hanna replied.

Hanna's head was spinning, her back was on fire and she was tired. Over all she was miserable. Hanna's mouth wanted water, and just as if she had asked for it a leather drinking bag was pressed to her lips.

"_Thank you."_

Hanna said weakly.

"_There is no need to thank me."_

"_What happened? Most of it's just a blur."_

"_Well I'll start from when I and Yesti rescued you. Well you had just bean hit in the back and we scared the old dragon off, and then I tended to your cuts."_

"_What cuts?"_

Hanna asked confused.

"_The cuts on your back. That's why your back hurts so much."_

Hanna took her hand and slowly moved it ward her back, and then quite suddenly she felt three evenly spaced lumpy scars running from the right side of he back to the left.

"_Oh my."_

"_They will even out a little over time but for now there's nothing I can do."_

"_How did the cuts heal so quickly?"_

Hanna said as she shifted.

"_Some atlas extract, not very rare."_

"_Is anyone hurt?"_

"_No just you, now rest."_

With that Annaryan snuggled up to Hanna and the pair after all the existing things that had happened fell asleep.

Chapter Nine

Fresh Air

The next day Hanna awoke to the wonderful smell of cooking meat, she breathed deep the beautiful aroma. She was starving for the last time she had eaten was before the black dragon, before the peace of smooth paper, and before this purple dragon and his rider came along. Hanna slowly tried to sit up, but once again felt the stinging in her back; Barnone was there in an instant.

"Let me help you."

He said as he lifted her into a sitting position.

"Thank you."

"Would you like something to eat madam?"

Barnone asked hypothetically.

"Yes my dear sir."

Replayed Hanna also hypothetically.

"Then I'll bring it right in."

"Thank you dear sir."

Hanna said to Barnone as he walked out of the cave. A few minutes later in came Barnone will some eggs, a little rabbit meat, and some greenery.

"Why thank you it looks delicious."

"Only the finest greenery for the finest madden."

Hanna blushed, Annaryan feeling Hanna's discomfort walked in the cave saying,

"_Barnone let her be. I want t talk with Hanna."_

"_Why of curse oh mighty dragon."_

Treeya butted in.

"_Why don't you ever call me "mighty dragon"?"_

"_Hush Treeya! If you would be so kind to come with me to take a ride on your noble back I would be honored."_

"_So now you start giving compliments when you want something. Well I will grant your wish just this once." _

Annaryan chuckled deep in her throat, so Treeya walked out of the cave with Barnone dogging her.

"_How are you Hanna?"_

"_Better then before."_

"_Don't you want to show that peace of paper to Annarya?"_

To tell the truth Hanna had totally forget in about the peace of paper.


End file.
